


Deep Below, Far Above

by Sethrine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mermaid Reader, Merpeople, Multi, Partial Nudity, Sweetness, cuteness, eventual poly relationship, lots of foreshadowing, slight AU, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: When Jesse had told him that he had a special surprise in store, Hanzo had not expected being dragged down to the shoreline. He especially hadn't taken into account the possible events that would unfold.Decidedly, you were very much human-like in appearance, except you weren't human at all.





	1. The Loem Pair and The Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible! Incorrigible! I can't keep my mind on one idea long enough to finish anything, it seems.
> 
> So have this mermaid thing I did. Do enjoy!
> 
> Decided on making the Reader a mermaid in this one. May have some other Overwatch people as mermaids/mermen, if I decide to continue on the idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought if you'd like to see where this could possibly go!

When Jesse had told him that he had a special surprise, Hanzo hadn’t expected to be dragged outside and down to the beach after the sun had set. He definitely hadn’t expected the cowboy to bypass the beach altogether and head straight for the high rocky border, leading him to the edge of wall that touched the shoreline and slightly beyond. 

There had been a small space, hidden by a thatch of overgrown vines and spongey moss, that McCree was barely able to push through, but somehow managed, and had beckoned Hanzo to join him. Out of his own curiosity for whatever his lover had in store, he followed, squeezing through the rough opening, following after by the dim light of McCree’s lit lighter shining off of wet rock. 

Now, he sat on much smoother, less damp rock of a large hollowed space within the wall, a large pool in the center of the cavern fed by some pathway beneath its surface of which he was at the edge of. Hanzo marveled at how the space glowed with luminescent foliage and whatever else seemed to make the water light up in the dark. McCree had somehow planned ahead and had lit the rest of the area with a few large yellow and blue glow sticks, creating an almost otherworldly atmosphere that was both breathtaking and mystifying. 

“You’ll catch a cold if you continue to stay in the water,” Hanzo chastised, earning a grin at his worrying. 

“It’s still warm, darlin’,” McCree countered, and while the season was well on its way to changing, the nighttime air holding the barest chill, Hanzo knew it was still warm enough in the day to keep the ocean water at a comfortable temperature through most of the night. “Besides, can’t show you what the surprise is if I ain’t in the water. Bet I’ll even have you in here with me before long.” 

Hanzo gave a huff and crossed his arms as if indignant, even with the wink and low chuckle his cowboy sent his way. He highly doubted he would join McCree in the water, especially without having prepared for it. Even Jesse hadn’t thought to prepare for a dip in the illuminated pool, or hadn’t much cared to mess up his jeans and button-up shirt -though took the time to remove his boots and socks and even his hat- with the salt-heavy water. But he had a way with words that could tempt even the most stubborn person, and it was nigh impossible to beat down his resolve. If he truly wanted Hanzo in the water, the archer would indulge him, after a bit of stubborn refusal. 

“We shall see,” Hanzo said as a way of placating the other man. The smile he was given was simply stunning, white teeth showing through McCree’s grin and taking on the glow radiating throughout the cavern. 

Humming a bit to himself, McCree moved a bit further into the clear pool, the water shimmering and gently lapping up to just above his navel. There were fish swimming lazily about him, some passing him slowly while others swam away at his closeness. He made quite a picture, Hanzo mused to himself, the glow making his suntanned skin look more vibrant, nearly ethereal. 

Hanzo watched as Jesse reached into his breast pocket and pulled out what looked like some sort of medallion, the gold tinted metal distorted and thinned around the edges, glinting softly in the illumination around them as he held it up by a string of twine. 

“What is that?” Hanzo queried as he eyed the piece, following McCree’s movement as he lowered the medallion into the water. 

“Think of it as a calling card, of sorts,” McCree answered, eyes roving over the rippling water. His smile lit up suddenly as two brightly colored fish, a pair of yellow tang, swam up to him. They seemed interested in the glinting metal he held, swimming around it in circles and nudging at it with their little mouths. 

The cowboy reached into the crystal clear water fully, holding the twine taunt between his fingers. The yellow tang both moved closer and mouthed at the string as if tasting it eagerly. They then seemed to latch on to the bit of twine, fins moving erratically for a moment. McCree released the twine slowly and followed the departure of the nearly glowing fish with his eyes as they swam together, deeper and farther into the water’s depths until they disappeared beneath a dark opening he only knew of, but could not see, carrying off the medallion with them. 

Hanzo was baffled at what he had just witnessed. 

“Where are they going?” he asked after a moment, McCree having joined him to sit on the ledge, feet remaining submerged in the water where a few fish swam by or nipped at his toes. 

“Not sure, m’self. Usually takes them a right bit to get back, so we’ve got some time to kill.” 

He looked over at Hanzo, giving a playful smile that had the archer’s eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothin’, sugar, just thinkin’ you look mighty fine in this here lightin’, is all.” 

Hanzo scoffed, though at the compliment or at McCree’s use of the word _‘sugar’_ as a pet name, it was unclear. Probably from both. 

“You are as foolish as you are blind,” he spoke, though his tone was anything but harsh. If the lighting was proper, McCree was sure he would have been able to see the dust of pink that surely tinted his lover’s cheeks. 

Thus began their light, playful banter as time passed. A couple minutes turned into five, then quickly into ten. They had grown quiet by fifteen, Hanzo watching the closer fish swim about as Jesse kicked his feet slowly through the water, and when twenty minutes rolled by, Hanzo began to wonder if there was anything more to this surprise than a glowing cavern and some peculiar fish with a penchant for medallions. He remained patient, however, knowing McCree would not have gone out of his way for nothing. 

At twenty-eight minutes, Jesse let out a short gasp as he hopped back into the water, moving to his previous position closer to the center of the pool. Hanzo looked about further into the water, surprised to find that the two little fish from before had returned without the medallion…along with a school of yellow tang following behind. 

Jesse chuckled as the fish darted around him, some swimming in slow circles as others rushed by, small bodies wiggling and fins almost fluttering as if excited, perhaps anxious. Hanzo marveled at the display, at the delight that lit McCree’s face, finding that he was smiling, himself. 

It did not last, however, his smile turning into a look of horror when a large mass appeared out of nowhere, the creature having entered from the same place as the tang fish on the far side of the pool, and circled McCree. Its movements were too quick and making the water haze in a mess of tiny bubbles, clouding the pool momentarily to the point Hanzo could not see within it as clearly as before, couldn’t even make out the fish that once surrounded McCree. 

“Jesse, get out of the water!” 

“It’s okay, darlin’, it’s just-” 

With a startled yelp, McCree suddenly went down, and for a moment, Hanzo’s heart nearly stopped beating as he knelt by the edge, water sloshing over and drenching his hakama. The cowboy had not been completely dragged down as he had first thought, however, having only been forced to his knees where the water licked at his shoulders and neck as if beckoning him under. 

McCree laughed, outright _laughed_ at his predicament. Hanzo had yet to decide if he should still be horrifically worried or absolutely furious with the events taking place, though he was leaning more toward anger at McCree’s amusement. 

Then the thing under the water paused in its movement, just behind McCree and out of the archer’s line of sight, and any pretense of anger turned to fear and confusion. The water settled into clarity and calm once more, fish and plant life once again visible and seemingly unharmed by the previous whirlwind of movement. Hanzo found himself anxious. 

Jesse stood with another chuckle, water clinging to his clothes and dripping in heavy rivulets back into the pool. He turned to address whatever it was that had attacked him with a gentle curve to his lips. 

“Was startin’ to wonder if you were gonna show up, sweetheart.” 

There was a long moment of silence where McCree continued to look down into the water, unknowingly shielding the large creature from Hanzo with his body. He shifted, and Hanzo’s eyes fell upon a strange sight he had not expected. 

Eyes, large and wide and so very dark, were now gazing at him from just above the water’s surface. Despite their size and color, they were decidedly human. In fact, the creature he had assumed entered the pool looked, for the most part, relatively human, as far as he could tell. Hanzo looked to Jesse momentarily before staring back at the eyes looking him over, missing the smile that lit the cowboy’s face. 

“Hanzo, I’d like you to meet (Y/N).” 

McCree slowly moved toward Hanzo, the human-like creature moving with him from beneath the water until they were just before the archer, only a few feet away from the edge. Hanzo visibly stiffened at their approach, and had Jesse not been there as a sort of assurance and proof of his countering thoughts, he would have surely made his escape to avoid whatever danger was possibly present. 

They eyed each other quietly for a long while, Hanzo and the submerged being, McCree watching the exchanged with nearly bated breath. 

The creature gave a slow blink, tilting its head just a tad, then bodily rose from beneath the water until it was only waist-high. Hanzo was awed and bewildered at the sight before him. 

You were very much human like in appearance, except you weren’t human at all. Your skin took on a pale blue-green hue that had nothing to do with the neon glow sticks or iridescent foliage swaying underwater. Your hair was long and spotted with branches of seaweed, flowing over your bared chest, of which Hanzo pointedly ignored. When you opened your mouth, he could clearly see the points of your teeth, sharp and dangerous looking, though you were not being threatening. And then he happened to finally gaze upon your _tail,_ of which he could just make out beneath the water’s surface…. 

“Your _loem_. He is as lovely as you have told me,” you spoke, voice low and gentle and nearly causing Hanzo breathlessness at the beautiful ring it held, even if it sounded slightly bogged down by water. 

What was this magnificent creature? He had an inkling, but it seemed so farfetched to believe that his thought was reality, that such things as _mermaids_ existed. Then again, who was he to dictate what could and could not be real, an heir of the Shimada clan, wielder of twin spirit dragons that sounded much like its own fairytale? 

“Ain’t he?” McCree grinned, looking every bit as delighted as he had been since dragging Hanzo outside. “Why don’t you get better acquainted?” 

It was all you needed to hear to move closer, hands rising from the water and reaching out to the archer as your powerful tail pushed you that little bit closer. You paused, just shy of touching the beauty of a man, hand hovering above his inked arm. 

Large, dark eyes met those of startled brown as your hand continued to hover, small drops of water falling from your fingertips and landing on his skin. Hanzo looked to McCree once more, who was nodding encouragingly and moving to sit beside him, before looking down into your patient gaze. 

“You are…naked.” 

Hanzo was painfully aware that it was the first thing he had said since being introduced to you. He could hear McCree hiding a snicker at his expense, of which only furthered his embarrassment. You even seemed amused, head tilting curiously and smile lighting your lips, though it wasn’t in a cruel or taunting way. 

“Jesse said the same upon our first meeting. You truly are his _loem_.” 

That word again. He was fairly certain it wasn’t an English word, especially not the way you pronounced it, how it rolled of your tongue in a way he was sure he could not mimic. He didn’t have time to dwell on it, as your palms finally met his skin and were pressing lightly against the tattoo spiraling up his arm. 

Hanzo sucked in a breath at the cooler temperature of your hands. It was as if you had been much deeper within the ocean, away from the warmer waters the sun had heated during the day. Your hands were strangely smooth as they slid up his arm to trace the dark inking there, leaving behind a thin trail of cool salt water and the tingle of your gentle touch. He noticed in odd fascination that your fingers were slightly webbed between. 

“Your markings are impressive,” you spoke with near reverence, looking up at Hanzo a quick second before gazing back at the tattoo, fingers tracing the dragon’s curling form up his arm. 

“As are yours,” he spoke quietly, feeling himself relax a bit more. He knew McCree would never put him in any danger, at least not intentionally, and so far things had been going rather pleasantly, despite the harrowing entrance. He was still on edge, however, though he blamed that on his instinct of remaining vigilant when in the presence of the unknown. 

You seemed to perk up at the praise, pulling away and sinking into the water again, only to pull up your tail into the open air. The scales were dark and shimmered an almost deep green in the neon lighting with flashes of blue. There was a bright swirl of yellow scales that faded into and out of the dark color, from your waist to the end of the tail, and the enormous span of your fin, the ends tapering out into strands of near-translucence, faded into the two lovely colors in that same swirled pattern. 

Simple, but absolutely beautiful, there was no denying that. The yellow color was similar to that of the yellow tang that followed you about the water. Hanzo had not noticed until just then, how the little fish followed your every move and lingered about you patiently, obediently. 

Gently, you lowered your tail back into the water, coming up to the two men once more with an eagerness you hadn’t shown before. Hanzo tried to ignore your hand that found place against his knee as you hoisted yourself up between them, using their legs to steady yourself, though McCree seemed comfortable, even welcoming, with the action. 

“Are they common, your marks?” you asked in interest. “Mine are…not so often seen as they are.” 

“Many have such, er, ‘markings’ as these,” Hanzo explained slowly, “though none have them as I do.” 

“Unique,” you said simply, eyes widening a fraction as you shifted away from Hanzo, of which had the archer letting out a sigh of semi-relief. Your attention was suddenly on McCree, who was smiling and seemed to know why you had suddenly turned to him. 

Without warning, you surged forward and _draped_ yourself over the cowboy, letting out a high-pitched, chirping sort of sound that seemed joyous. McCree laughed as he wrapped his arms around you, hands steady and firm against your upper back, even as you repositioned yourself to rest your head just beneath his chin, arms remaining splayed over his shoulders. 

It surely wasn’t considered acceptable to have a naked woman pressing up against your boyfriend, but this was no ordinary situation. If anything, Hanzo was more intrigued by the display than jealous or angered. 

The embrace seemed familiar and comforting, as if you had both done it countless times, used to the contact and the companionship. McCree was comfortable with the touches you gave so willingly and was respectable and gentle in how he handled you in his hold. Hanzo wondered how often it was you clung to him like you did, as if you were not often given physical contact, or perhaps enjoyed it regardless of how often it was given. 

A stray thought entered the archer’s mind at his musings, and he lit up at the realization he had come upon. 

“This is why you come back soaked to the bone when you disappear to the beach at night. You come here often, do you not?” 

Hanzo wasn’t being accusing, only curious of Jesse’s often soaking wet appearance on his way back inside from his nightly wanderings, of which was blamed on falling off of the slick rocks he traversed into the waters below, or being too close to the shoreline when the waves were most active. Nevertheless, McCree looked sheepish, metallic hand reaching back to scratch at his head almost embarrassedly. 

“Yeah, guess you put two n’ two together, huh?” McCree sighed, and as he lowered his arm back around you, your hand replaced where his was, ruffling his hair before petting it back down with soft touches. “It ain’t like I was tryin’ to hide anythin’ from you, but I couldn’t exactly give away what I’d been up to, not without this here little lady’s permission.” 

“How did you come across each other?” Hanzo asked, clearly more invested in this ‘surprise’ McCree had sprung on him. It was you who answered next with a smile that was reminiscent. 

“I saved him. Jesse was injured and had fallen into our territory when I happened upon him. He could not move well enough to surface, let alone swim, so I brought him to shore where your people could find him.” 

Hanzo was taken suddenly by the memory of Jesse being dragged into the base by a distressed Tracer and Genji, explaining how they had found him on the beach after he’d disappeared from an attack that happened not too far from their current hold. He’d been distraught for weeks after for not having been there to aid in the fight, for not having been there for McCree. To find out that Jesse could have very well been dead without the mermaids help…well, he was more than grateful. 

Hanzo felt warm, calloused fingers brush against his own. He looked up to find McCree staring at him, his lips set in a firm line as if knowing exactly what the archer was thinking. He smiled at Jesse fleetingly, shifting his hand to where their palms were now touching and allowing the cowboy to thread their fingers together. All the while, you watched with a calm expression. 

“We did not rightfully meet until nearly a moon cycle later. I was curious to know what became of the man I saved. I am happy my efforts were not in vain.” 

“As am I,” Hanzo replied, earning a squeeze to his hand. “Thank you.” 

“It is not in my nature to let others suffer. I am only grateful I was able to help.” 

There was a long moment where there was silence between you three, nothing but the sound of waves hitting the shore from outside the hollow of rock. Your gaze remained on the archer, studying him further even as your hands mindlessly moved through McCree’s hair. 

“You have magnificent eyes,” you commented lightly, “so expressive.” 

Hanzo blinked, not sure what to say to that. It seemed he didn’t have to say anything, as you continued speaking. 

“I wish to learn more about you, Hanzo. Your _loem_ has spoken highly of you, and I can see why.” 

Again, with the word…. 

“What is it you keep saying? I…do not understand.” 

“Is it the ‘loem’ thing that’s got you messed up?” McCree asked, and Hanzo was very much aware of how foreign the word was, especially spoken in the cowboy’s usual drawl. He nodded, and you were kind enough to explain. 

“It is the pairing of two beings, of which no other can break their bond, a bond that will last beyond death into forever.” 

“Or, as I like to call it, Lovers of Eternal Matin’,” McCree said with a grin. “Took me forever to figure that one out, but it’s easier to make sense of it.” 

“I believe I understand,” Hanzo spoke, eyes lingering on his and Jesse’s joined hands a moment before looking to you. You were smiling gently at him, eyes at half mast and overall expression welcoming. If there were still any doubts to whether or not you were a danger to them, they were quickly being forgotten. 

“I would like to learn more about you, as well. I can assure that I will tell no one of our encounter, if that is what you wish.” 

You gave off another chirping noise, the sound coming from deep within your throat. Hanzo had come to associate the sound already as a good sign. The bright, trusting smile you gave him was also good, as was the strange tug within his chest at the warm look McCree was sending his way 

“I have no doubt of your secrecy.”


	2. Territorial Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went and did it, you guys. Gone and built some more background on it. I hope you like it as much as I enjoy thinking this stuff up!
> 
> If there are any questions, feel free to hit me up on my tumblr! **sethrine.tumblr.com**
> 
>  
> 
> Not as much Jesse and Hanzo in this one, but some background on how some things work underwater was necessary for things to come.

The claim of territory was a very important aspect amongst your people, a right in and of itself that spanned the seven seas and was respected highly. Many claimed territory for family use in areas where fish were plentiful and crafting resources were abundant. Some even allowed those outside family and tribes to hunt within their claims. Trading was often common between territory holders as well as tribes; small valuable shells and trinkets of human nature long forgotten in the depths were swapped for hunting rights during certain seasons or for simply passing through. 

Those tribes and families that had massive claims were considered to be of higher power in their magic, were considered highly amongst the hierarchy of underwater society, and were often ones most willing to trade. Though your family wasn’t nearly as influential, there were many within it, and your father had split his claims amongst you and your siblings to teach you the values of territory. 

Your father was kind and observant and very much aware of how he divided his lands amongst his children. You shared two claims with your father, two stretches of territory that were closer to the shallows and were rather bountiful in fish and had many a traveler and hunter roaming through. He knew of your fascination with the humans, knew that, after a frightful scare some many years ago, you were capable of handling yourself and knew the benefits of careful, watchful eyes and erring on the side of caution, even at your younger age. The territory closest to the shallows granted you access to studying them closer while being safe in deeper waters, a compromise that pleased you both. 

For many years, you scouted those shared claims as if they were your own, waiting for the day you were finally able to claim territory as your elder siblings could. When that time had come, however, you continued to scout the shared territory of your father, waiting until the perfect free-range territory caught your eye. 

Claiming the shallows had never crossed your mind, not until you met Jesse and Hanzo. 

The shallows were normally kept as free-range, allowing any and all to enter, hunt, trade, and the like as often as they pleased. It was even considered a valuable area, highly so, but the dangers of owning such a territory were far too high for any to stake such a claim. To do so would be considered a dangerous, _foolish_ endeavor. 

As it turned out, you were just the fool to do it. 

The day you took claim was the day Jesse, Hanzo, and their many comrades took to the waters for some fun. It had been a rather warm afternoon, despite the cooling temperatures the last couple of weeks had endured, and many were in the water to enjoy the last few weeks of warmer days, laughing and playing some sort of game that required a brightly colored ball and a net suspended above the water’s surface. 

You had watched the game from a distance, keeping well out of sight. Jesse was amongst the fray in the water, his laughter unmistakable, even from your far away perspective. You could just make out Hanzo lounging on land with a few others, talking to what appeared to be an omnic that sat as his side. Seeing them brought an affectionate smile to your face as well as the feeling of relief at having taken claim of the shallows. 

Here, in your territory, they would be safe. 

To ensure such safety and that none would cross with the idea of ill-intent, you had taken to scouting twice as often. It was imperative the first few days of a claim, just to be sure no other had tried to challenge it or had succeeded in overpowering the claim mark you had laid. Lucky for you, no one else was foolish enough to attempt a claim on the shallows, and with no challenges, the claim mark had grown strong with your magic. 

You were in the middle of your nightly scouting, just two weeks after your claim, when the first sign of a threat became present. You had not sensed it at first, but the school of yellow tang that followed you had, their little fins fluttering anxiously as they darted about you, many finding solace behind your tail, further into the shallows. Only a moment later, you understood their peculiar activity, sensing the closing in of several bond creatures as well as the merfolk attached to them. 

“You are safe,” you cooed gently, easing your own bond creatures, the tang fish calming at your reassurances. “They will not harm you, little ones. They cannot cross into the shallows any longer.” 

When the tang had settled, you moved closer to the edge of your territory and waited, the invisible line between it and the share you had with your father a comfort to you. 

The first sign of their approach was the two massive beasts heading your way, an impressively large pair of great white sharks that moved with almost graceful precision. Above them moving a bit more in zigzag ginger patterns but no less graceful was a smaller tiger shark, one you recognized immediately. A frown found its way to your lips, the expression deepening at the sight of the three mermen now in easy view. 

“Brom,” you greeted as the mermen approached and stopped a distance away from you, your voice clipped and not at all welcoming. The smaller of the mermen moved a bit closer, a gentle smile on his lips. You did not reciprocate. 

“(Y/N), it’s been a while. Your father said you would be out here scouting your shares, though I didn’t think it would be so easy to find you.” 

He was every bit the kind merman his family had raised him to be. After all, those within the Great Whites tribe were known for their graciousness and nearly regal power, the tribe always holding itself to a high standard amongst the family members within it. Sharks were often their bond creatures, and though there were more abundant numbers of great white sharks within their ranks, the leading family was born into a bond with tiger sharks. 

Those in the leading family had very distinct marks along their tails. Brom was no exception, his skin a muted grey and his dark tail showing off even deeper colored stripes. He was overall darker than his elder brother, perhaps even the darkest one of his family. It was a fleeting thought of wondering if that had any foreshadowing of the person he had become. 

“Why is it you found it necessary to seek me out?” you questioned, eyes narrowing briefly even as Brom’s gentle smile remained. He may have been able to fool everyone else, but you knew better than to believe his act. 

“Me and my friends here had planned on passing through to the shallows, anyhow. I’m sure you would have preferred Loram’s presence over mine, but I’m afraid he had some matters to attend to at the moment. He’s been anxious to see you again.” 

“I am sure he has,” you replied curtly, not letting Brom’s attempts at getting under your skin phase you. You could see the briefest flash in Brom’s dark eyes as he recognized your tactic, smoothly backing off for the time being. 

“It’s been a pleasure, truly, but we have some hunting to do in the shallows.” 

He swam even closer as his friends followed silently behind him, reaching the invisible line between territories and halting rather abruptly. His face contorted into mild confusion, then surprise as he registered the claim mark that acted as an invisible barrier. He could not pass. 

“A claim…on the shallows?! Who in their right mind would even-?” 

He paused, gaze finding yours as if unsure of his assumption. You couldn’t help the smug smile that found its way to your lips. 

“Since you seem unfamiliar with the claim mark upon this territory, allow me to… _enlighten_ you.” You swam up to the trio, eyeing the two burley mermen behind Brom before staring him down. 

“The shallows are now _my_ territory. If one wishes to traverse, hunt, trade, or anything of the sort within my claim, they need nothing but my explicit permission to do so.” 

Brom still seemed mildly surprised, though the glare he gave you for the briefest moment outweighed the shock. His mask had slipped, and it satisfied you greatly to have caught him so off-guard. 

He moved back a bit, his expression cool and collected once more, smile returning in small increments. 

“I see. It’s almost unheard of, a claim on the shallows, especially by one of your, ah, status.” 

You bristled at the implication, hissing out a snarl at the almost smug look on Brom’s face. The tables had turned, and you hated how easy it was for him to rile you up into such a state. As it was, you were bowing up, the school of tang fish behind your darting in tight circles around you, restless with your anger. 

“Do you dare challenge my claim?” 

Brom pushed even farther back with a light chuckle as if merely amused by your show. You hissed again, baring your teeth, and though they weren’t nearly as sharp and elongated as his could get, the action got your point across. He raised his hands up to show he meant no harm, though you continued to hold your defensive pose. 

“I didn’t intend to challenge, I assure you. Loram would surely have my head if I were to challenge his intended.” He looked past you into the expanse of clear waters of the shallows, eyes narrowing briefly. “Still, I can’t help but be curious as to what you’re hiding in the shallows.” 

Another growling hiss was sent his way, of which he merely gave another chuckle at. It seemed he was finished with his triste, however, as he motioned for his friends to turn around. It seemed almost too easy for him to give up now, and it had you reeling that he wouldn’t rise up to start a fight. 

“Don’t be a stranger,” he called out as he turned away, giving you one last smug look over his shoulder. “My brother wishes to see you before we pass through. It would be a _shame_ if you couldn’t arrange a meeting.” 

He swam away after that, his bond shark lingering a moment longer before following the rest of the group. 

You kept up your defensive pose until you could no longer see the mermen or their bond sharks, finally relaxing and letting out a distressed hum. Dealing with Brom always left you tired, no matter how brief the meeting. The school of yellow tang swimming around you were eagerly doing their best to perk you up again, and it seemed to be working. Then you caught the nearly shadowed gleam of golden metal that two of your bonded toted about, and your mood was almost instantly much better. 

 

“Well, hey there, sweetheart. You sure got here fast,” came McCree’s drawl as you made your way into the pool and popped your head out above the surface. 

Jesse and Hanzo both were sitting at the edge with bared feet dangling into the water, looking a bit worn and tired, perhaps a little battered around the edges, but otherwise happy to see you had appeared. They were pressed close together, Jesse’s prosthetic arm wrapped comfortably around Hanzo as the archer leaned heavily into the cowboy’s side. Seeing them so calm in you’re presence, so relaxed and content and _safe_ , made your insides flutter pleasantly and a tittering sound escape your throat. 

Hanzo, who had been so leery of you during your first meeting, was the first to welcome you closer, reaching out a hand and motioning for you to come to them. You did so slowly, tail smoothly gliding you closer until you were right before them, hands coming up to touch their knees. 

“I was nearby,” you answered simply. “I was scouting, and I had some…unsavory company seek me out and very nearly challenge my claim.” 

Jesse gave a hum in understanding. You had explained the territorial claims to the _loem_ pair some time ago, of which they had compared to the way borders in states and continents worked on land. 

“Guessin’ they didn’t take too kindly to the, er, shallows being taken,” he said, stumbling on the wording you had used to describe your claim. Hanzo gave an affirming hum that let the cowboy know he had said the right thing. 

“Your guess is correct,” you spoke, pulling yourself up a bit more from the water and leaning into the two men for balance and the pleasant warmth their close contact exuded. “There is nothing he can do but challenge my claim. He does not know how… _territorial_ I can be, however.” 

“That right?” McCree questioned, moving to stroke his free hand, his flesh hand, along your water-chilled arm. Hanzo was still not used to giving out much physical contact, but he didn’t seem to mind Jesse doing so, of which you were great full for. Jesse was always so gentle, and his skin was so very warm against yours, as if the heat of the sun was trapped beneath it. It was a pleasant sensation you missed dearly when you had to part from him, from them both. 

“Yes. I do not take kindly to those who threaten what is mine.” 

You shift once more, arms crossing against their legs as you sink down and rest your head against them. Jesse’s touch moved to your upper arm, hand forming along the curve of it and resting there as his thumb moved slowly against your skin. You looked up at him with wide eyes, then at Hanzo, who was giving a small, gentle smile, and gave a happy chirp. 

“I believe you both just returned from a mission, yes? How was it?” 

Jesse gave a wide grin then, Hanzo chuckling lightly at the delight in his boyfriend’s expression. You were suddenly very intrigued. 

“Sweetheart, you should've seen it…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	3. Lucky Unlucky Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got something else on this! Wasn't sure when I was gonna be able to get the ball rolling again, but glad I was able to whip up a little something for you to enjoy.
> 
> Sorry for the short update, but it's necessary for what I have planned for the next bit.
> 
> Pretty dialogue heavy, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed?

Your human friends were curious creatures. You understood, of course, as you were most curious of many of their customs, interests, and dislikes. So it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when they finally asked if you had a _loem_ of your own. 

“Not yet,” you told them, your tail flipping languidly behind you in the water as you leaned against your arms of which were propped up by the smooth, rocky edge of the pool. Yellow tang swam about you in lazy patterns, content, just as you were, in the presence of the two men sitting on either side of you, bundled in warmer clothes. “I have an intended, though he is not my first. I am…hesitant, unfortunately, to follow through with the ritual.” 

“Hesitant?” Hanzo questioned lightly from beside you, feeling there was something more you wished to say, but unsure if you should. 

“My markings are considered, ah...bad luck,” you began slowly, keeping your gaze low. “I have been ridiculed and shunned by many, though my father has been nothing but loving and accepting, as have most of my siblings, when many would have abandoned me upon my birth. Many of my people tend to avoid those like me, and many like me will go on without experiencing a _loem_ pairing because of it.” 

“What d’you mean by ‘bad luck,’ sweetheart?” McCree questioned lightly from your other side, noticing how you were avoiding eye contact with both of them. 

“My markings are considered a bad omen, with good reason. Misfortune follows me, and others suffer because of it. My mother died trying to ensure I survived my first outing outside of her nest. One of my sisters nearly died because of me while scouting; she has never forgiven me for it. My first intended….” 

You paused for a brief moment, thinking back to that point in time with grief you hadn’t allowed yourself to feel for a long while. Warmth enveloped your shoulder suddenly, and you looked up into the gentle, smiling face of McCree. Even with gloves covering his hands, you could feel the heat that seeped through them as if it were his skin against your own. 

“You ain’t gotta tell us anythin’ else, darlin’. We get it.” 

Another point of warmth found your opposite shoulder where Hanzo carefully touched and offered his own comfort, hands barren of gloves and slightly cooler than Jesse’s own, but no less comforting. 

“There is no need to make yourself uncomfortable. You can tell us in your own time.” 

He pulled away just as quickly as he had given his touch, and part of you wished he was a bit more giving with the action as he was with Jesse. You smiled at him, regardless, and pulled away from the ledge as well as the cowboy’s reassuring hold on your shoulder, dipping down into the cold water to collect your thoughts. 

“He was good, kind, even if our pairing was planned to combine our family assets and territory. He never saw my markings as anything but different and wonderful, even when others fed him truths, and even more lies, about my presence. I cared for him deeply.” 

“Did you love him?” 

“A part of me did, yes,” you murmured, looking to Jesse, who had asked the question. “With time, we would have been the perfect _loem_ pair, just as his family wanted. But I could see his heart was elsewhere, and I ruined everything because of my curiosity. 

“He was taken by fishermen. We both would have been, had he not been able to free me before he was pulled up. I feel as if I only led him to his demise, even if I tried to find him. Since that day, I have not seen his family within our waters.” 

You frowned, hands below the water to caress the tang fish that swam by, little fins waggling a bit restlessly at your somber mood. 

“I am not a bad creature, but misfortune follows me wherever I go. It is only a matter of time before it finds me yet again, as it will those that humor my presence.” 

“Now, don’t go sayin’ somethin’ like that,” McCree piped up, voice hard and resolute for a brief moment before it became soft again. “If it wasn’t for you savin’ my ass all those months ago, I wouldn’t be here enjoyin’ your company.” 

“Nor would I have had the pleasure and honor of meeting you,” Hanzo chimed in, eyes conveying the truth of his words. “You are truly magnificent. Our time here is never wasted, nor do we feel threatened with you here.” 

“Hell, we get tickled pink every chance we get to come and see you,” McCree boasted, laughing at the strange look Hanzo sent his way at his choice of wording. You couldn’t help but chirp happily along, delighted at having such a positive effect on the _loem_ pair’s lives with just your company. 

“I truly value our friendship,” you beamed, sharp teeth flashing with your wide smile. “You both have been nothing but kind to me, and I cannot express my gratitude enough.” 

“No thanks is necessary,” Hanzo assured gently, the corners of his mouth lifting up in a small smile. “We are truly lucky to have you as a friend.” 

“What Hanners said,” McCree chirped, and for a moment, you thought something had happened, by the way Hanzo’s eyes widened nearly as far as they could go. He turned to Jesse with an almost-glare at the ready. 

“What did you just say?!” 

McCree turned to him with a cheeky grin. “Awe, don’t go bein’ shy on me now, sugar. You like my nicknames.” 

“I most certainly do not like _all_ of them!” 

“But puddin’ pop-” 

“Jesse…!” 

“Sugar-dumplin’?” 

“Jesse, enough, please!” 

“At least tell me you like me callin’ you baby-cakes.” 

“You are a ridiculous man!” 

You continued to watch the exchange between the _loem_ pair, eyes catching the pink tinge to Hanzo’s face as well as his amused features. Jesse was just as happy teasing his partner, playful smile never leaving him with each new nickname he gave. 

The slow, methodical beat of your heart sped up slightly. You may have been considered a bad omen, but you felt like the luckiest creature in that moment, sharing an intimate atmosphere with the two men in your secret pool as comfortably as if they were alone. 

Perhaps you could have something like their relationship one day. 

 

_‘Would it even be the same?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your continued support!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	4. Secrets, Intended

The waters were calm, despite the steady presence of merfolk going about their day, gathering and trading, if a bit more lethargically than usual. The colder waters had that effect, making the fastest gatherers go at a much more moderate pace, and with the winter season at its peak, everyone was feeling the effects. 

You wished you could say that was the reason you were so stiff. Though the great white sharks that surrounded you meant no harm, it was hard to kick away instinct, especially with the way the three tang that stuck to you like glue fluttered about you in fear of the massive predators. Calming them was not easy; you were grateful they hadn’t darted away, as the massive creatures would surely find the action playful and give chase. 

At least they weren’t any of Brom’s unsupervised friend’s beasts, of which had a fine line between ‘play’ and ‘prey’ when it came to any fish. 

The small gathering of sharks suddenly began to shift and disperse to the side, and in their place swam up a smaller, lighter colored tiger shark you knew very well. It swam closer, swimming lazily about you a few times and even nudging your back gently. Already, you could feel yourself relaxing in its presence. Even your yellow buddies had relaxed and took to fluttering around the shark, more at ease in its presence as they circled the bigger creature and mouthed gently at its skin. 

“I thought my friends were mistaken, but here you are.” 

Looking up from the bond creatures, you were met by the wide, sharp smile of your intended, nearly black eyes looking you over as if he hadn’t seen you in several moon cycles. 

“Loram. I wondered what was holding you,” you spoke gently, taking note of the other mermen behind him calling back their bonded sharks, leaving you and Loram to yourselves. 

“You’ll forgive me when I say I didn’t believe them,” he said, moving closer. He was a lovely merman, his coloring a muted grey, but much lighter than his younger brother’s own, and the striped markings along his tail nearly white, they were so distinct. He was strong, but agile, and you had seen him during a hunt more than once, surpassing those bonded to great whites with ease. 

His eyes were smaller and darker than your own, but no less striking, and no less expressive. Most of the males in his clan used sharp shells to cut their hair short, but Loram left his long, only cutting the length when it covered most of his back and wrapped around his dorsal fin to ease his movements. At the moment, the dark strands would reach just past the blades of his shoulders, if not for the gentle current of the ocean swaying the strands about; he had a while to go before the next cut. 

He was quite the catch, and many merfolk could only dream of having his eye on them with such intent as he did you. Many wondered why he even gave you the time of day, let alone continued to court you after your many refusals of his gifts. 

“Have I interrupted anything?” you mused, tilting your head playfully as he slowly eased into your personal space, almost as if he were afraid moving too quickly would make you lash out. You didn’t blame him; you’d been temperamental with him on more than one occasion, many times upon his approach, and would immediately deny his closeness and touch. It pained you to do so, but you had your reasons. 

“Nothing as important as this,” he assured, and if you hadn’t known of his absolute adoration for you, his words would have deemed him only interested in the territory and assets offered to him, should you finally go through with the mating ritual when the waters warmed in late spring. 

He stopped just a foot away, closer than he usually dared attempt, then seemed to hesitate. He reached out a hand, ensuring you saw the motion. When you made no move to stop him, he visibly relaxed his shoulders, reaching toward the side of your neck. 

You turned your head to allow what he wanted with ease, and the low rumble of surprised glee made you smile. It quickly disappeared as you felt the light touch of his fingers against the sensitive flesh there, the thin, nearly hidden gills fluttering at the feeling just as your eyes did. 

“Whatever have I done to fall into your good graces?” 

He pulled away a moment later, fingers gliding across your cheek as he did so, and gave a thankful grin. Loram was like that, always so gentle with you and thrilled with whatever contact or conversation you indulged him with. You recalled those other moments, suddenly feeling guilty for the way you had snapped or pushed him away, and yet he had been nothing short of considerate to every change in your demeanor. 

Perhaps it was time to consider some things. 

“Loram,” you began gently, and already you could see him pulling away, ready to give you space. You stopped him with a touch to his arm, and had you a way to capture the expression of surprise on his face forever, you would have used it without hesitation. 

“I wish to show you something, something that lies within my claim of the shallows, something that no other knows of, but you must promise me something, first.” 

“Anything,” he confessed in all seriousness, and again you were struck with how devoted he was to ensuring your happiness. Had you been someone else with wicked intentions, you could only imagine the sort of trouble such devotion would have caused. 

“You must tell no one of what I show you, or any encounters thereafter. It is my secret to hold, and I trust you to keep it.” 

“Of course. I would never dream of breaking that trust.” 

“Not even to Brom?” 

“What matters I tend to alone don’t concern my brother, especially if those matters concern you,” he assured, a bite to his tone. He cared for his brother deeply and shared many details with him on clan, as well as personal, matters, but even Loram knew his brother’s trickery hidden behind kind words and seducing glances. 

With a lilting croon, you swam closer, webbed fingers taking hold of either side of his face as your lips skimmed his brow in a fleetingly light kiss. You had seen Hanzo and Jesse reciprocate such a light touch on several occasions and found the motion endearing. If Loram’s delighted clicking of teeth was any indication, he found the action just as endearing. 

“Why you grace me with the highest regard, I can never understand,” you confessed lightly, feeling Loram’s own webbed fingers slide around your wrists gently. He pulled you impossibly closer, the sharp point of his nose brushing gently against the much smaller, more blunted curve of your own. It was your turn to click your teeth at the endearment behind the action. 

“You deserve so much more than the brash way others treat you. They claim you cursed, a bad omen…even Brom says nothing good can come from our arrangement, yet I feel nothing but absolute peace when in your presence.” 

“Even after all my pushing, you still come back. I can never thank you enough for your patience with me.” 

“Patience, stubborn will, they’re about the same,” he said, smiling at the tittering giggle you let out. He pressed his nose to yours one last time before pulling back, though his fingers lingered at your wrists, delicate in their hold, should you have chosen to pull completely away. 

“There was something you wanted to show me, yes?” 

“Not now,” you said, Loram’s head tilting to the side in confusion. 

“What I have to show will not be comfortable in such cold conditions,” you confessed. “Though when the waters begin to warm once more, upon your next visit, I will show you.” 

“My next visit to these waters will be within the mating season, you’re aware?” 

“I am aware, yes,” you said, gaze intent on Loram. He seemed to flounder for the briefest moment, unsure if he was understanding the implication correctly. 

“Forgive me, I must be a fool for asking, but do you mean to…?” 

“I…I believe so,” you stated, voice wavering a bit. Loram frowned at the hesitance there, releasing his hold on you and pulling away just a bit. You gave a sad little chirp at the loss of contact. 

“I can wait another season. I’ve no plans to force our bonding, so if you’re the least bit hesitant-” 

“I want to,” you cut in. “I have been…afraid, since my last intended, that my next would end the same. I did not want death to befall you because of being with me. I could never forgive myself if my bad luck hindered you in any way. 

“You are…you are so very good to me, Loram,” you continued, “and I am no good to you, but I want to be. I want to be everything you think I am.” 

You looked off to the side, eyes catching the flittering movement of your bond creatures circling that of Loram’s own. They had taken so easily to the tiger shark, your little yellow tang, despite the larger creature being a predator of the sea. It was remarkable how well they got along, right from the start. You and Loram would have done the same, had you not immediately began the courting by keeping your distance and refusing his gift of a beautiful, dark pearl, one only found halfway across the ocean. 

You were pulled from your thoughts by the gentle touch of your intended fingers against your cheek, the caress turning your attention back to him. 

“But you are,” Loram said with a warm smile. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a _loem_. Possibly more stubborn than me, but I like that. I know our pairing wasn’t what you intended when my clan made the arrangement, but I want you to be happy. If that means waiting another season, or five, or even letting you go to another, so long as you’re happy. That’s all I want.” 

With a tittering hum, you turned and pressed your lips to his palm, an action you had seen yet again from the human _loem_ pair you cherished as your friends. Loram gave a delighted grumble, smile wide and dark eyes expressing his awe. 

“Surely, I must be dreaming, to have suddenly fallen into your good graces as I have.” 

You smiled at his flattery, pressing your lips one last time to his palm before pulling away completely. With a short click of your tongue, the trio of yellow tang swam toward you eagerly, kissing at your skin and scales with their little mouths in happy greeting. You gave Loram an apologetic look, though your lingering had him hopefully gazing at you. 

“I have scouting duty of my father’s claims to attend to. Though, after, perhaps we could…?” 

“Anything you wish,” Loram answered swiftly. “I’ve no other duties holding me. I…I look forward to our next meeting.” 

“As do I,” you confessed, smiling lightly, genuinely, before swimming away, trailed by your little yellow tang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or what your thoughts are on what's happened so far. I love reading your speculations!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	5. Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Finally got this bad boy out. Always have trouble with long chapters of dialogue, and I have no idea why.
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> And if you wanna interact with me some more and read some stuff I don't post here, check out my imagines blog: sethrine-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> I also have a blog set up for just posting updates on my fics, but I'm much more active on the one above.

Had Hanzo not had an idea as to why McCree was out of sorts that day without the cowboy having told him anything, he would have been worried. Well, he was still _worried_ , as it was very unlike Jesse to be so quiet for so long, but having a general idea of the reason behind his melancholic behavior eased some of that concern, enough that he let his other half be with his emotions for a bit before addressing the issue head-on. 

“We can go to the alcove, if you wish,” he said, pulling out a fresh white t-shirt from the large dryer. “Just as soon as I’m done with this, we can go.” 

“Nah, sugar, it’s too cold out,” McCree drawled from his position by the window, gaze moving from the lazy waves crashing against the beach in favor of looking at Hanzo. The archer’s focus was on folding their combined laundry, though he could see the slow, easy smile his cowboy took on. It was contagious, that smile. 

“Since when has the cold stopped you before?” Hanzo questioned, continuing his task without so much as a pause in the motions, each fold crisp and even. He was met with silence for a long moment, long enough that he had folded over half the load and neatly placed the clean laundry in a basket before realizing it was much too quiet for his liking. Hanzo turned to Jesse to find the man still smiling, watching him closely with such fondness in his gaze, it had the archer becoming just a bit flustered. 

“What is it?” 

“I love you, sugar.” 

It was Hanzo’s turn to give an affectionate smile, hands dropping from their task in favor of moving closer to the cowboy perched beside the window. 

“I love you, as well, you silly man,” he responded, hands preoccupying themselves by running through the slightly tangled mess of Jesse’s hair. McCree gave an appreciative hum at the soothing action, craning into the other man’s hands for more of his touch. It was apparent that their aquatic friend wasn’t the only one who enjoyed physical affection. 

“You miss her,” Hanzo stated, matter-of-fact. It was Jesse’s turn to be a bit flustered, though he seemed much more distressed than anything. Hanzo was becoming confused at his peculiar behavior. 

“Jesse?” 

“It ain’t that,” McCree was quick to say, “or, it is, but….” He gave a gruff sigh, reaching up to rub metallic fingers across his face. “It’s the routine of it, I guess. Just used to headin’ down to the hole in the wall before and after every mission, on slow days like today.” 

“You still can,” Hanzo pressed gently. “No one is stopping you.” 

“Probably wouldn’t be the best idea,” McCree said solemnly, though he was smiling. “Y’know how (Y/n) likes to cling to me. Can’t have that, what with the nights bein’ below freezin’ levels and such. Wouldn’t be pleasant for neither one of us. Even if I went durin’ the day, can’t risk gettin’ sick on everyone.” 

“You miss her,” Hanzo said, more firmly this time, pulling away to cross his arms in exasperation. “Excuses cannot hide that. If it were me, you would risk anything for only a moment. You have on more than one occasion. Before your introducing me to (Y/n), I feel you were just the same for her company, were you not?” 

McCree gave Hanzo an almost solemn look, and it had the archer nearly reeling where he stood at the suddenly too-serious expression. He was conveying so much more than stubborn denial, as there was no denial to be had. 

“She ain't you, Hanzo,” he said, voice soft and low, almost sounding hurt. “She ain’t _you,_ ” he repeated a bit more firmly, and Hanzo had the strangest feeling that McCree was trying to convince himself of that fact. 

Did…did that mean what he-? 

“Hey, Hanzo! There you are! I was wondering where you- oh, uh….” 

Both men turned and looked to the entrance of the laundry room, finding one of their teammates and dearest friends, Reyna, standing in the doorway, looking as if she were caught off-guard. Her brow raised as her gaze moved between them, finger pointing behind her and out the door almost comically, had the atmosphere not been so strangely tense. 

“I’m guessing this is a bad time? You want me to go, or…?” 

“What is it you need?” Hanzo sighed out, turning to face the brunette fully. 

“Mei was looking for you. Said you were supposed to help her with something-or-other? Didn’t catch what she was going on about, but she was damn near frantic, last time I saw her.” 

Hanzo's expression lit up at her explanation. “Is it already that time? I must have lost track.” 

He looked over his shoulder at McCree, who had turned his gaze to the floor and refused to look back up. It was a damning gesture for something that obviously needed to be talked about, but Hanzo could not be sure what to expect. 

“I will return later,” he said quietly, keeping his voice neutral and light. He earned the slightest nod from McCree to confirm he had heard, and though it was what he expected, Hanzo was hoping for something _more._

He walked to the doorway, pausing to nod at Reyna, a silent thanks as well as a silent ask for help. She returned the nod, understanding the motion for what it was, and he continued on in the direction of the greenhouse to help Mei with whatever project they had started together. 

Reyna stayed in the doorway for a while longer after Hanzo’s departure, observing her dear friend across the way. She knew a lot about the cowboy, a lot more than most others on base, which was surprising, considering she was relatively new to the organization. Their friendship was something that couldn’t quite be explained, as far as how close they had gotten in such a short amount of time, and the understanding they had of each other knew no bounds. It was ridiculous and weird and beautifully misunderstood by a few people, but that was okay. 

With a knowing smile, Reyna finally ventured further into the large laundry room, hopping up on the dryer closest to McCree. The sharpshooter's attention was back on the shoreline outside, and Reyna's silent assumption as to what had transpired before her arrival seemed to be exactly what she'd been thinking it was about. 

“You know,” she began, bright green eyes looking out through the window at the sluggish waves rolling in, “I thought I was entering a minefield just a few minutes ago. One wrong move and BAM! My ass would’ve been in a new country.” 

“Always gotta go and over-exaggerate the situation,” McCree spoke up, a hint of a smile in his words. 

“Well, yeah? How else am I supposed to explain what would have clearly been my death? Gotta be a little dramatic about it.” 

He chuckled, and it was a reaction Reyna was hoping for. 

“Speaking of dramatics, cowboy, what did I accidentally walk into?” 

A heavy sigh left McCree’s lips, and he turned to give Reyna a grimace of a smile. 

“Just me bein’ a right idiot, that’s all.” 

“Right. You know you don’t fool me for a second, Jesse McCree.” 

He gave a scoffing sound, though it was more for effect than holding any heat behind it. Reyna waited patiently, knowing the sharpshooter just needed time to gather his thoughts. When he finally did speak, it was in a low, almost helpless tone. 

“I'm…mighty conflicted about somethin’ I shouldn’t be.” 

“It’s your lady friend, right?” 

McCree was silent for a moment, but the look on his face said it all. Reyna knew about the woman Jesse frequently visited, of course, but didn’t know much more than what he told her of the situation. She had never met her, never even seen her, but it wasn’t hard to tell that Jesse had a strong fondness for her. Perhaps that was the problem. 

“Did something happen?” 

“No, but I….” 

His words trailed off, a frustrated sort of grunt leaving him as his cybernetic hand tightened into a fist at his side. Reyna noticed the action, quickly realizing that thinks had escalated much further than she had initially thought. It wasn’t the time to be harsh or blunt on the subject, but rather supportive and guiding. 

Damn shame she didn’t know how to meet the middleman, though. 

“You cheating on Hanzo?” 

That got an instant reaction, one of absolute disbelief that she would even think something like that. 

“Of course not! Why would you-?” 

“Do you plan to?” 

“Jesus, Rey, I'd never! Y'know damn well Hanzo's got my heart in every way. I may not be a good man, but I ain’t ever doing him wrong.” 

“Then stop skipping around the issue and tell me what it is. Despite popular belief, I’m not a mind reader.” 

He became quiet again, almost reserved as he rested more heavily in his seat. Reyna thought the conversation was lost and gave her own resigned sigh, apology on the tip of her tongue for being too brash. 

“You believe in soul mates?” 

Reyna's attention turned back to McCree, whose almond brown eyes were looking at her with such sincerity, raw and unfiltered. 

“That…is something I don’t think I would have ever heard from you,” she began, quiet laughter following. “In a sense, I suppose I believe in them, yes. Never experienced it for myself, but I believe there’s someone out there for everyone.” 

“What about multiple ones? Seems silly, I reckon, but…you think some people might have more ‘n one?” 

“I don’t see why not,” she started slowly, choosing her words carefully. “Actually, I think there are multiple soul mates, some that end up being your best friend, kinda like us. And there are others, well...you can’t help who you fall in love with, it’s how you manage it that makes things…difficult, as it were. You shouldn’t feel guilty for it, but talking about it will help, if you’re concerned that things have taken a turn you didn’t expect.” 

“That’s what I’m doing ain’t it?” 

“You know what I mean, Jesse. You have to talk to him, no beating around the bush this time. He loves you so deeply, he'll listen. You’ll find a way to work things out.” 

Reyna hopped off the dryer and invaded the cowboy’s space, leaning down to better wrap her arms around him. He didn’t hesitate in returning the warm gesture, breathing in deeply at the comfort it brought him. 

“You’re a _good_ man, whether you believe it or not. You’ll figure this out, and when you do, I’ll be here to help keep your rootin’, tootin' ass in line. Sound good?” 

McCree chuckled as the brunette pulled away, eyes warm as he looked up at her smiling face. 

“Sure does, darling, thank you kindly.” 

“Now, if you’re done pouting, I’ve got a brother to annoy in the science lab. Catch you at dinner call, okay?” 

“Sure thing,” he said, watching Reyna walk away. He leaned back in his chair, letting out a breath that released the tension in his shoulders, pondering on the talk he had just had. 

“Wonder if _loem_ ever have more ‘n one partner,” he thought aloud, an idle thought he had been wondering for a few weeks now. 

He missed the way Reyna paused at the door, wide green eyes lingering on him intensely before she moved away from the laundry room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your continued interest in this fic, and I'm so sorry it took so long to get something else out on it! 
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	6. The Enlightened

The waters were still cold, but winter had finally made most of its pass. The days were beginning to span out, though the nights were still long and frosty, enough that many were still sluggish in their movements, but full of excitement for the season of renewal to come. It wouldn’t be long until spring fully hit, warming the area enough to allow certain clans to return and bask in the warmth and missed company. 

Company was something you definitely missed during the cold season. 

You wondered how Loram was fairing, knowing he and the Great Whites clan would be traversing into your familiar waters after one last moon cycle. It would be no cooler than the time they left, and the days would promise warmer waters closer to the surface for them to bask in, a perfect chance to acclimate until the mating season was upon them. 

A nervous flutter entered your stomach at the thought. 

Others you had so dearly missed were the human _loem_ pair you had grown so close to. When the cold had peaked, you had expected to lose contact with both Jesse and Hanzo for the duration of the season, as the waters would be much too frigid for them to lounge in the private pool with you, as they were oft to do in their free time. Even so, you missed the warmth of their skin against the coolness of your own, missed their company and the interesting conversations they indulged you with. You missed learning from them and, in turn, teaching them about life in the ocean’s depths. 

Yet again, your insides gave a strange flutter. 

You would see all of them in due time. 

As it was, you were waiting on a dear friend of yours to visit you as you made your rounds through your share of your father's claims. There was talk amongst the local clans that The Enlightened were once again within their waters, a sure sign that spring had finally arrived, as their appearance was an official blessing of the season of renewal. 

The Enlightened were an unusual sort of merpeople, but were held in the highest regard amongst all clans within the seven seas. They were merpeople who held no bond to one single animal, but to all life within the ocean, from the smallest plankton dotting the waters in near-infinite numbers, to the giant squids deep within the darkest trenches, and everything in-between. 

Mysterious were their powers, as many could only speculate their capabilities without having bore witness to them. Some gossiped and said The Enlightened could walk on land amongst the humans without them ever-the-wiser to their true nature, a feat that was terrifying as it was thrilling in thought. Others believed they were the beginning and the end, all-powerful and supreme in every way, deities amongst the waters, as they shared a more profound connection to every living thing that no other could ever achieve or comprehend. 

Regardless of heresy, The Enlightened's wisdom and kindness knew no bounds, and you were lucky enough to befriend one of the younger clan members many years ago during a time when you felt lost and alone. 

“I see you have made your first claim. What wonderful news to arrive on!” 

You turned expectantly, wide grin in place as you swam up to the merman gently smiling at you. The group of yellow tang, steadily growing in number as the waters began to warm, circled around the beta-esque merman in delighted greeting as you did your own circle about him in excitement. 

“Zen! It feels as if it has been far too long, my dear friend!” 

“And yet, it feels as if it were just a cycle ago since our last talk. Things have definitely changed since the last season was upon us.” 

“One can only hope for the better, these changes,” you insisted, reaching out to take hold of Zen's arms. He returned the gesture, a familiar, friendly greeting between good friends. His eyes, golden and luminescent in appearance, much like the markings across his skin, were warm with affection. 

“You seem much happier since our last meeting,” he commented lightly. You couldn't help the easy smile that lit your features at his words. 

“I am. So many things have happened in such a short time. Wonderful things, Zen. I have so much to tell you.” 

“My attention is yours to hold, dear (Y/n).” 

\------ 

You led him to your claim of the shallows, regaling all that had occurred while he was away. Zen listened to ever word with the utmost attention, chiming in every so often to ask questions or gain better detail on certain subjects. His interest shifted to the territory you led him to as he realized just exactly where you had laid your claim. 

“The shallows are considered a dangerous area to many,” he said, though there was no wariness to his words, nor was he off-put by your claim. He knew, of course, your interest with humans and only seemed to encourage your studies of them, so long as you remained safe in your efforts. 

“I know, and yet there is much I wish to keep safe here,” you responded in kind, moving further into the shallows as Zen swam beside you. 

He easily passed through the magic barrier of your claim, as he was welcome to. Any of The Enlightened could do so; you would not keep them away as you did Brom, even if some of the elders within the clan made you nervous. It was the superiority of such great merpeople that had you so on edge, as every last one of them was immeasurably kind and gentle. 

“What does your father think of your claim?” 

“He is happy for me, says that I will do wonderfully with my own territory to look after.” 

“And what of your intended?” 

“He finds it charming,” you say with a smile, pausing as the heat of the sun seeping into the thinner depths of the water warmed your chilled skin and scales. “Loram has yet to scout my claim, but he shows interest in doing so. When his clan arrives, he will scout alongside me.” 

“Such intimacy! I do not want to assume, but such actions only lead me to believe you've decided on becoming _loem_.” 

“We have,” you informed lightly, feeling your chest tighten considerably at the admittance as you looked away from your friend. The action hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

“You are hesitant, still.” 

“No! No…not in the same way as I was before, at least.” 

Dark, webbed fingers reached out and took hold of your shoulder, gently guiding your attention to the merman. One look into his golden gaze, and you knew he was able to see all. 

“I see. This is the reason behind your nervous energy. You are still afraid.” 

You nodded, smile turning sad. 

“Loram loves me dearly. He has proven so time and again, and I…I fear that I am not enough, that I will sink because I cannot provide what he sees in me, and it would only drag him down into a fate that I would never wish for him. My heart cannot fathom the thought, and my head cannot handle the truth of it.” 

Zen’s hands came up to grab at your arms, just as you had greeted each other. This time, it was a means of comfort, one you latched onto with a melancholy chirp. 

“You have such a big heart, my dear (Y/n). To have so much care, so much _love_ , for those around you, I can understand how overwhelming and terrifying it must be. 

“Your previous intended cared for you deeply, so much so that he risked his life to save you. It was not the love you showed him, but his love was still beautiful, despite the circumstances of your arrangement. Of this, I am absolute. You must not let such dark thoughts cloud your mind. They are what will ultimately drag you down, I fear.” 

“It sounds so much easier than it is,” you murmur, aware of the yellow tang swimming around you in close, tight circles, trying to grab your attention and cheer you up. 

“I know, but you must try. For your own sake, not just that of Loram’s. You are a gift to these waters.” 

“There are many who would disagree,” you dismissed, though a hint of a smile returned to your features. Zen followed up with his own. 

“There are many who cannot see what I do, cannot sense what I can. Everyone has their gift, even those deemed bad omens for markings that are beyond their control.” 

Your smile brightened at his words, knowing that he spoke from the heart. Zen always knew what to say and how to say it. It never ceased to amaze you how simply he could put you at ease. 

“Thank you, my friend.” 

“And thank you, for trusting me so. Is there anything else you wished to speak of?” 

For the briefest moment, your mind wandered to Jesse and Hanzo. It would be best to tell him, as you would be telling Loram soon enough. They would be the only two who knew of your secret, one you intended to keep from all others, lest things turn sour. 

“…no, not at the moment.” 

“Then let us continue! There is much more of your territory to traverse, and I am excited to see the improvements since your claim.” 

You gave a happy nod and began leading him further through the shallows, doing your best to keep your mind from wandering to the thought of the lovely _loem_ pair as you passed the large rocks that hid away the pool you met them in. 

Despite your efforts, you had a feeling Zen already knew what you were hiding. He was good at that, after all, knowing without a word spoken on the matter, but he showed no sign of bringing up the subject. 

It was best to leave it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking around. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I finally got something out and have plans for the next chapter in the very near future.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
